hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Hunt
Jennifer Hunt is an actress and former boyband member. She is also a singer but has described her singing career as "an extra career". Early Life Jennifer Hunt was born in April 1996. She doesn't have any brothers or sisters and stays with her mum and dad. Magic Girls Career Jennifer Hunt, alongside the O'Brian twins, was one of the only 3 in the Magic Girls cast that was successful before the films. The author, Ewe, had said that she thought Jennifer would be great in the film. She originally wanted her to act as Faye Fire, however, Jennifer was filming "Your Sorrow" that day so didn't show up to the interview. Emily Cahr had went along to the interview and they decided that she would be best suited to the role. Jennifer had originally decided to just leave the film, but was asked to come and audition because she was doing so well (they already had the O'Brian twins cast as the Water twins). She agreed, and she auditioned for Wendy and Lily. The author said she found Sarah to be "completely perfect" as Wendy, and that Jennifer could suit any role and do it well. She was cast as Lily Lightning, the last of the girls to be cast in the film. She said she had decided to come because she was a fan of the books and was so glad she had got the role. By the 3rd film, Jennifer fell out with co-star, Laurel Eveson Thompason, and decided to leave the film. All the girls had went along to sign "Yes or No" to being in the 4th film, and Jennifer wrote No. Fans were upset by this tragic situation and could not bear the pain. Jennifer was very supportive of them and has since said that she regrets leaving the films. She said "I over-reacted, but I was annoyed with Laurel. I felt like we were all family then she said she liked spending time with other cast more than us? It annoyed me. But I think Lauren has been better than I ever was, and it has given me a change to concentrate on other films". Acting Career Some of her most famous films as The Running Girl, Cat Wars, Jenny Keep, Say Hello and Goodbye, 6 Times Over, Rise from the Dead, Lately and Adventure Land. In 2012 it was announced that the famous "Lucy Watson" books would be made into films, 5 books of murder and mystery. Jennifer will play Lucy Watson. Jennifer had a fairly small role as Sophie in Missing. The film was released in April 2013 and a second film, Missing 2, is currently being filmed. In 2013 she confirmed that she would star in Infobox. In August 2013, Jennifer confirmed that she would spend September filming a new romance horror film with Mario East, titled Kill For You. It is due for release in October 2013. The film was released in October to a huge gathering of fans and became a massive success. Jennifer later announced that she would be filming the second film in the Lucy Watson film series between October 2013 and February 2014. When filming was completed, she began working on a new film titled Just My Summerlove. The film was one of her most successful roles. Between 2014 and 2015 she starred in a variety of successful films and won awards for her outstanding raven haired talents. Singing Career Jennifer Hunt was confirmed as the third member of The Choir Boys in 2005. The boyband had a best selling single with Tears in Heaven. In 2009 she was in the number one single Hard. In 2013 she confirmed that she would "finally be releasing" her debut album, which was first recorded in July 2011. The album is produced by Tipsy Bitsy, having met her while recording Hard, which Tipsy had produced. Her album is called Grenny. She will perform at P in the Park 2013. One set will be solo and one with Vylia Starra Hylo, to sing Are You American. After the release of the album, Jennifer revealed that she had given up singing, and would release no further albums. Some compared the one album and then retiring career to that of Meona Loss, also an actress, but Jennifer said it was simply as acting was what she was best at. In 2014, Jennifer starred on her friend Ashley O'Brian's new album, Boombox. The pair previously released a duet song on one of Ashley's album, Don't You Lie To Me No More, and decided to make a part two for the song. The second part, Love The Way You Smirk, was a single. Jennifer's vocals were praised by all. Reception and Awards Jennifer Hunts acting has been praised several times. She has been named "One to Watch" as a child and when younger won many awards for her acting roles. She won an award for her role of Lily Lightning in the first Magic Girls film. Her work in "The Running Girl" and in "Cat Wars" also saw her winning awards again. She has been named one of the best young actresses. Personal Life She lives in HL Scotland with her parents. She has said that she is close to the other Magic Girl actresses, "we argue and fall out, but that kind of makes us more like sisters, we seem more that way than friends. We go months without contact but then we see eachother and it is like it's just been a day". She is known for her love of horses and for supporting horse charities by donating large sums of money. She was in a relationship with Toby Stacca for a few days but separated due to personal reasons. Jennifer was rumoured to be dating male models Joe Matzo and Ben Yhomas in 2015 but she denied having a relationship with either and said she had no time for such things.